Special Memories Of a Week
by Rha Inadraw
Summary: chapter 4 up.. tidak semua yang kita rencanakan akan berjalan sempurna. kata hati dan pikiran selalu berbeda dan juga takdir yang tidak dapat diubah. namun perubahan itulahh yang menunjukan jalan kita. apakah perubahan yang berakhir bahagia.. atau yang berakhir tidak membahagiakan? maaf banyak typo / summary and cerita gak nyambung.. review and fav ya.. arigatou :)
1. Chapter 1

"Special Memories of a Week"

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and friendship

Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~

Review ya,, ;)

Summary : perbuatan yang menyenangkan dan menjadi kenangan terindah bukan berarti berakhir bahagia. Walau perih dan sakit namun karena cintalah yg menguatkan mereka dan menjadikan mereka seorang yang kuat demi orang yang mereka sayangi bahagia ;) /maaf kalo banyak TYPO n ceritanya ga jelas. Review n fav ya ^^/\

Sakura POV –

Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan dikolidor sekolah menuju kelas yang biasa aku dan kawan kawanku gunakan untuk menimba ilmu. Hmm, sekarang aku duduk dibangku kelas XI di sekolahku tercinta Konoha High School. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat masuk kesekolah elit ini. Oh iya, didepan mataku sekarang ada sahabatku – umhh- sebenarnya kami hanya sahabat tapi banyak teman teman yang mengira aku dan dia punya hubungan khusus karena hanya aku sangat dekat dengannya –umhh-. Aku sangat senang melihat wajah tampannya yang sedang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala karena melihat layar handphonenya. Wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup rambut emonya itu... oh _kami-sama.. _aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Dipastikan mukaku sedang memerah .

_Satu detik ..._

_Dua detik ..._

_Tiga detik ..._

Ya ampun. Aku baru tersadar kalau aku melamun karena melihat dia. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menyapanya .

"_ohayo Sasuke-kun.." _

Yappp kawannn... namanya Sasuke lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Tekankan ya kawan. Dia itu Uchiha. Klan elit di konoha. Wajah yang tampan, otak yang pintar, keturunan klan elit pula.. _kami-sama... _dia sempurna sekali..

"_ya.. " _ jawabannya sangat singkat, khas Uchiha.

"_Sasuke-kun, nanti kita makan siang bersama yah. Aku membawa dua bekal. Satu untukmu dan satu lagi untukku, bagaimana?" _

Aku berharap sekali dia mau menerima ajakanku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membawakan sekaligus membuatkan Sasuke bekal. Tapi rasanya sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin.

"_hn, sebelum jam tambahan nanti siang. Aku ke kelas dulu."_

"_ahh,, iya. Hati – hati Sasuke-kun." _Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. _Kami-sama..._ aku sangat bahagia. Ternyata Sasuke menerima ajakanku. Baiklah aku akan semangat belajar hari ini. Walau tak sekelas dengan Sasuke setidaknya hari ini aku sudah bertemu dengnnya. Dia pemberi semangat pagi bagiku.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"_Sakura-chan..." _ Ino melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang baru masuk kelas.

"_Ino... ahaha.. aku bahagia sekali.. kau tahu.." _ Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk Ino. Untung saja Ino tidak jatuh karena kaget dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba lari dan memeluknya.

"_baka!" _Ino menjitak jidat Sakura yang cukup lebar tersebut. _ "kau ingin aku terkena serangan jantung heuuhh.. tibatiba lari langsung memeluk seperti itu, teriak teriak tidak jelas di telingaku lagi. " _Ino mendengus sebal.

" _eheheh.. gomen Ino. Aku sedang bahagia sekali. Jadi tidak dapat mengontrol diri.. maaf ya Ino." _Sakura merayu sahabatnya itu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

" _ya..ya...ya.. aku maafkan. Umhh.. biar kutebak kau bahagia gara gara cowo emo-chicken-butt itu ya? " _

"_hihihi... dari mana kau tau aku kan belum cerita" _jawab Sakura sambil duduk dibangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan ino.

"_dasar. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu seperti orang gila kalau bukan si Sasuke itu."_ Ino ikut duduk dibangkunya,disebelah Sakura agar lebih nyaman mengobrolnya.

"_oh iya.. kemarin aku melihatmu berjalan bersama Sai. Haha.. ketauan kan."_

"_kau melihat? I-itu Sai yang mengajak ku tau! Dia minta diantarkan beli kanvas" _ Ino terlihat memerah pipinya.

"_oouu.. benarkah? bukannya kau dan Sai itu pergi ke taman ya?" _

"_sudahlah Sakura... kalau kau mau ajak aja si Sasuke itu "_

" _hah?"_

"_kau kenapa Sakura? Kau suka dengan Sasuke ya? " _ pertanyaan Ino sungguh membuat Sakura kaget.

"_eh-eeww.. i-itu.. aku tidak tahu Ino"_ jawab Sakura lesu.

"_Kenapa malah lesu begitu Sakura? Aku tahu, kau menyukai dia kan? Kalau begitu ku pikir sebaiknya kau bilang pada Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke juga sama denganmu.. yaa.. kulihat lihat hanya kau perempuan yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, padahal diakan pangeran es" _Ino bicara panjang lebar dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya diam.

"_Sakura.." _

"_aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku bingung, apakah aku menyukai Sasuke-kun atau tidak."_

"_ya sudahlah... terserah padamu. Bel sudah berbunyi fokus belajar dulu jidat" _ucap Ino semangat.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

*skip KBM*

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai Sakura langsung membereskan bukunya dan pergi ke atap dengan dua bento di tangannya. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat favorit bagi dirinya dan Sasuke. Di tempat ini Sakura biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Seperti sekarang, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan memakan bekal bersama di atap yang jarang sekali murid lain selain mereka berdua datang kesini.

"_akhirnya sampai atap juga, Sasuke-kun sudah ada belum ya?" _

Sakura merbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya tidak teratur akibat habis berlari menuju atap. Untung di atap sekolah sekarang tidak ada orang jadi Sakura dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke.

"_hoy"_

"_Sas-sasuke-kun... kau membuat ku terkejut."_

"_hahaha.. ayo.." _Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik tangan sakura menjauh dari pintu dan duduk di kursi panjang yang ada diatap sekolah tersebut.

"_hey, kau kenapa Sakura?" _ Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura menatapnya ambigu.

"_ehh- tidak Sasuke-kun hehe.'' _ Jawab Sakura dusta. Sebenarnya setelah melihat Sasuke, Sakura teringat perkataan Ino tadi. –_apakah aku menyukai Sasuke-kun?-tanya Sakura dalam hati. _

"_ayo kita mulai makan Sasuke-kun.. aku membuatkanmu shusi dan telur gulung." _Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan perasaannya pada Sasuke sekarang. Lebih baik makan bersama Sasuke dulu sekarang.

"_baiklah.. aku ingin coba shusi buatan mu dulu." _Sasuke mengambil sumpit ditangan Sakura lalu mengambil sushi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Sakura menatapnya penuh harap semoga saja Sasuke menyukai shusi buatannya.

"_Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke-kun?" _tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan kening sambil perlahan mengunyah shusinya. Sakura tak sabar mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

-_semoga jawabannya memuaskan kami-sama..-ucap Sakura dalam hati_

Glek. Sasuke menelan shusinya yang sudah hancur karna dikunyah dan dia tersenyum. Sungguh Sakura sangat bahagia sekarang.

"_ehm.. ya ini enak Sakura. Kau pintar memasak ya." _Puji Sasuke sambil menyuapkan kembali shusi buatan Sakura kedalam mulutnya.

"_aku senang sekali mendengarnya Sasuke-kun.. kalau begitu habiskan ini yaa Sasuke-kun."_ Saking senangnya Sakura malah hanya menatap Sasuke yang makan begitu lahap tanpa menyuapkan sepotong telur gulung pun ke mulutnya sendiri.

_deg- _Sakura tidak percaya, tiba tiba Sasuke menyodorkan shusi yang diapin disumpitnya ke arah Sakura tetap beberapa senti didepan bibirnya.

"_kau harus makan juga Sakura, buka mulutmu."_

_-kami-sama.. sungguh aku bahagia sekali hari ini, arigatougozaimasu- sakura bersyukur sekali hari ini._

"_eh-" _ Sakura lalu membuka mulutnya dan Sasukepun menyuapkan shusi tadi kemulut Sakura. Dan kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama dan melanjutkan acara makan bersama mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk belum berbunyi, masih ada sepuluh menit lagi untuk para siswa untuk beristirahat. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas. Sakura sangat senang karena acara makan bersama Sasuke tadi sangat memuaskan. Bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari apa yang iya bayangkan, namun sekarang dia berjalan sendiri menuju kelas setelah sebelumnya Sasuke pamit pergi ke perpustakaan karena ada yang harus diurus. Sakura tidak mau jadi pengganggu Sasuke jadi dia membiarkan Sasuke pergi walau dalam hatinya ingin lebih lama bersama Sasuke.

*krieeett – sakura membuka pintu kelasnya.

"_Sakura-san, boleh kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**to be continue**

Sedang ujian tengah semester.. tapi ngebet banget pengen buat fic .. ini kisah nyata lohh terjadi pada author sekitar 20 hari yang lalu ficnya banyak di modif biar makin –aww... Ini belum selesai.. review ya review.. biar author semangat nngelanjutin chap yg sepertinya lumayan panjang ini..

^^arigatougozaimasu /minna-san...


	2. chapter 2 : Pertanyaan

"Special Memories of a Week"

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and friendship

Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~

Review ya,, ;)

* * *

Sakura POV-

"Sakura-san, boleh kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Aku bertanya tanya dalam hati, kenapa tiba tiba Karin ingin berbicara dengan ku padahal kami sekelas tapi aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sungguh.

" kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin mengintimidasi.

"a-ano.. ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku hanya bersahabat dengan Sasuke-kun." Aku tersadar sesuatu, aku teringan kejadian kemarin dikelas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback –**

_Ramai sekali dikantin aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Sepertinya membaca novel yang kubawa bukan hal buruk. Saat aku masuk kelas hanya ada Karin dan Tayuya disana, Karin terlihatmenunduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya kelihatan bergetar sepertinya dia sedang menangis dan Tayuya berusaha menenangkannya. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur,, toh ada Tayuya disamping Karin yang sedang menenangkannya._

"_Karin... ada apa? Ceritalah.. jangan membuatku khawatir karin"_

"_hiks...hiks...a-aaku... hiks..."_

"_ada apa? Ceritalah karin"_

"_Sasuke...Sasukeeee... dia hiks... dia... mempermainkan perasaan ku Tayuya... hiks.."_

"_jadi begitu.. sudahlah Karin.. jangan seperti ini juga..._

_Deg- _

_Karin menyebut nyebut nama Sasuke, dan dia bilang dipermainkan.. apa maksudnya ini? Aku yakin Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu, dan yang kutahu Sasuke tidak begitu dekat dengan Karin... _

_Aku penasaran. tapi yasudah lah. aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan mereka. tohh Sasuke juga terbuka denganku_.

**-end flashback-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" benarkah? " Karin nampak tidak puas dengan jawabku.

"aku tidak berbohong kok. Ummmhhh kau menyukai Sasuke-kun ya? " aku memberanikan diri menanyakannya. Meski agak ragu.

" a-aku..." Karin tidak menjawab sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tau kalau dia menyukai Sasuke-kun. Ekspresinya seketika berubah dan ada semburat merah di pipinya. Dalam hati kecilku mengetahui ini sungguh agak menggores.

"tak apa Karin.. kalaukau meyukainya juga.. hihihi .. yasudah aku ke kursiku dulu ya." Aku bingung harus berbicara apa lagi dengan Karin jadi aku pergi ke kursiku saja.

" ya,.. " Karin pun keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Hmmm aku bingung denan perasaanku, aku tidak tahu menyukai Sasuke-kun atau tidak. Tapi aku nyaman kalau berada didekatnya, kami juga sudah lama bersahabat, tapi mengetahui kalau karin menyukai Sasuke-kun kenapa ada perasaan yang aneh ya? Aku merasa tidak rela. Dan agak sakit di dadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi seorang gadis berrambut unik nan lucu itu masih termenung sendiri di tempat duduknya. Mata emerald yang tenang memandang jendela besar disebelah baratnya. Dia melihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket sambil memainkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Walau dilihat dari jauh aura lelaki tersebut sangat kuat, dari jauh pun sosok itu sangat dikenal. Uchiha Sasuke.

"aku bingung..." gadis pink itu berguman. Banyak sekali pertanyaan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di otaknya. Dan yang memiliki jawaban tersebut adalah dirinya dan lelaki yang ia lihat tadi.

"Sakura.. kau masih disini ternyata" sahabat perempuannya itu berteriak dari pintu, mengagetkan sang pemilik emerald yang langsung tersentak kaget melihat kearah pintu.

"pigg... jangan mengagetkanku! " Sakura mendengus kesal karena perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

"itu balasan yang tadi pagi jidat" jawab Ino tak mau kalah.

" Sakura.. ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat murung, padahal dari tadi kau ceria sekali." Tanya Ino yang heran melihat Sakura tidak ceria seperti tadi pagi.

" aku .. tidak apa-apa Ino" jawab Sakura sambil menatap jendelanya disampingnya lagi.

"hmmmm... sepertinya Aku tau. Ayo kita ke kedai es krim di samping sekolah" ajak Ino riang dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"eehh ehh.. Ino pelan pelan.."

.

.

.

-kedai es krim-

.

.

.

"Seperti biasa ice cream vanilla choco dan strawberry-nya masing masing satu." Ucap Ino pada seorang pelayan.

"Jadi Sakura? Mau cerita kepadaku tidak? Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil merangkai kedua telapak tangannya dan menyagganya dengan sikut untuk menopang dagunya.

"Aku bingung Ino, tadi aku bahagia sekali saat jam istirahat makan siang bersama Sasuke-kun. Tapi..." Sakura menahan suaranya. Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa liquid bening yg siap terjun bebas kapan pun di kelopak mata Sakura kala mengingat kejadian tadi siang dengan Karin. Hatinya terasa tergores pisau yg sangat tajam kala mengetahui kalau Karin ternyata menyukai Sasuke.

" Tapi apa Sakura? Apa Sasuke mengakitimu?" Tanya Ino yang mulai serius mendengaran cerita Sakura.

"Saat aku kembali kekelas Karin mencegatku dan dia menanyakan apa aku punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke-kun? Aku bingung menjawabnya... tapi aku hanya bilang kalau kami bersahabat. Tapi ternyata Karin menyukai Sasuke-kun..."

Tess_ liquid bening pun terjun dari kelopak mata Sakura yang tidak dapat membendungnya lagi. Ino yang melihat hal tersebut pun langsung pindah tempat duduk ke samping Sakura dan memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura.. jangan menangis. Tenangkan dirimu yahhh.. " ucap Ino lembut kepada Sakura. Ino tahu sebenarnya Sakura menyukai Sasuke tapi mungkin Sakura sendiri tidak sadar. Lama menunggu Sakura tenang. Sampai es krim yang sejak tadi sudah di antar kemeja merekapun mulai meleleh. Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino. Ino tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Dan tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yg membekas dipipi putih sang sahabat.

"Aa-aku.. tidak suka perasaan ini Ino. Aku sangat bingung. Kenapa aku sangat sakit hati mengetahui Karin menyukai Sasuke-kun dan aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku ini meyukai dia atau tidak. Selama ini Sasuke-kun terbuka denganku tapi dia tidak pernah cerita tentang Karin. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Ino.." terang Sakura panjang lebar dan ia menunduk lalu menghapus air matanya yang sesekali masih menetes.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino dan mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan satu tangannya.

"kau tau kenapa kau merasa sakit hati saat kau mengetahui Karin menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Ino

"aku tidak tahu Ino.. kemarin Karin menagis dikelas, saat itu hanya ada dia dan Tayuya. Lalu aku masuk dan ternyata Karin sedang menangis lalu kudengar alasan dia menangis karena Karin merasa perasaannya dimaikan oleh Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun juga tidak pernah menceritakan apa apa tentang Karin. Kalau Karin merasa dipermainkan artinya mereka dekat kan.. " Jawab Sakura.

Ino tersenyum lagi " Sakura... itu artinya kau tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke bukan? Berarti kau menyukai Sasuke. Saat kita SMP Sasuke pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Dan kau mendukungnya kan? Kau tidak marah kepada mereka dan kau malah senang akhirnya mereka berpacaran.. yahhh walau tidak lama. Karena Hinata harus pindah dan merekapun putus. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau begitu sakit hati walau hanya mengetahui Karin menyukainya... kau menyukai Sasuke. Sakura.. atau mungki kau mencintainya karena kau tidak ingin kehilangannya. Cinta itu memang datang tidak secara langsung... " terang Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura berpikir, ia mengingat masa lalu. Memang benar saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata,Sakura tidak marah malah dia juga membantu Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata. Dan dia senang karena mereka akhirnya berpacaran juga. Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda... apa mungkin ia benar menyukai atau mungkin bahkan mencintai sahabat kecilnya itu.

"mungkin kau harus jujur pada Sasuke, Sakura.. agar semuanya jelas" saran Ino

"entahlah Ino.." Sakura akhirnya menatap Ino dan tersenyum walau tipis.

Ino tersenyum balik " nah begitu dong Sakura... wahhhh Sakura lihat eskrim kita sudah seperempat meleleh.. ini habiskan lahh aku teraktir kali ini." Ino heboh sendiri melihat es krimnya dan yaaa... itu seolah olah memberi semangat kapada Sakura.

" arigatou Ino..." Sakura sangat senang dengan perlakuan Ino yang ia anggap lucu. Ino memang sahabat yang paling mengerti perasaan Sakura. Mungkin karena mereka sama sama perempuan. Meski mereka baru kenal selama lima tahun terakhir ini, tapi mereka begitu terlihat kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ahhhh... segarnya.. berendam memang hal yang aku sukai." Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dikamarnya dengan handuk yang melilit di rambutnya dan memakai piama berwarna abu-abu dan berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Setelah terasa cukup kering rambutnya. Sakura menuju kasur kesayangannya dan mengambil handphone yang tergeletak didekat bantal merah miliknya.

" eh ada sms dari Sasuke-kun.. ada apa ya?" Sakura bertanya tanya sendiri dan membukan inbox pesan di handphonenya

**Hey cherry. sedang apa?**

Sakura senang sekali mendapan pesan dari Sasuke ia pun langsung mengetik cepat balasannya.

**Maaf lama membalas Sasuke-kun. Aku baru selesai bersih bersih. Ada apa? **Balas Sakura.

**Tidak lama. Dan tidak ada apa apa. Aku hanya ingin mengirim pesan padamu Sakura-chan. ** Balas Sasuke

**Hihihi.. dasar. Kau sedang apa Sasuke-kun? ** Tanya Sakura

**Sedang memikirkan seseorang. ** balas Sasuke

Deg—seketika Sakura kembali teringat tentang Karin dan perasaannya. Sakura ingin bertanya pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti yang disarankan Ino. Tapi ada perasaan takut pada diri Sakura. Dia takut akan penjelasan Ssasuke yang tidak ia inginkan.

**Aku ingin bertanya padamu Sasuke. **Balas Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar Sasuke –

Lama sekali Sakura mebalasnya apa ia sibuka ya? Pikir Sasuke. Hampir limabelas menit Sasuke menunggu dan akhirnya layar handphone miliknya bersinar. Ia pun langsung meraih handphonenya tersebut.

**Aku ingin bertanya padamu Sasuke.**

Sasuke bingung dengan balasan Sakura. Sakura lama membalas pesannya dan balasannya seperti agak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan satu lagi yang Sasuke heran, kemana suffix- kun yang biasa Saskura pakai untuk namanya. Bahkan di sms sebelumnya pun ia masih menggunakannya.

**Bertanya apa? Silahkan saja. ** Balas Sasuke

**Ah-haha.. besok saja disekolah Sasuke. Aku mengantuk. Bye.**

Sasuke dibuat bingung kembali dengan balasan pesan Sakura. Sepertinya bukan masalah sepele. Biasanya Sakura itu cerewet dan langsung ceplas ceplos saja kalau bertanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi kali ini tidak.

**Hn. Besok ditempat biasa kalau begitu. Oyasumi cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

pagi ini cuacanya agak mendung jadi Sasuke menunggu di depan kelas Sakura saja takut takut hujan turun kalu mereka mengobrol di atap yang tidak beratapkan. Tak lama menunggu Sakura datang dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

" ohayou Sasuke" sapa Sakura dan Sasuke heran kenapa dia memanggil tidak menggunakan suffix- kun seperti biasa.

"hn. Ohayou. Jadi kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point pada Sakura.

"A-ano Sasuke. Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Karin?"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

* * *

Wohuhuhuuyyy... chapter 2 beres res res... besok idul adha. Kasihan liat para embe dan sapi pada sedih karena mau diqurbankan.. semoga besok kalian tenang dialam sana ya.. huaahahahahhh*nangis bombay*(?)

Wakakaka... makasih ya kepada yang sudah baca dan review chapter kemaren.. muach muach muach..

Kira kira Sasuke bakalan jawab apa ya? Penasaran ga penasaran ga? Penasaran dong!harus penasaran! Loh(?) maksa.. parah nihhh author.. *peace*

Oke oke maksih ya yang sudah read coletehan yang aneh yang kubuat ini.. semoga kalian senang.. jangan lupa **REVIEW and FAVORITE **ya,,... *udah di bold + di caps lock nohh ... biara ga lupa **REVIEW and FAVORITE :D **

**Maaf kalu ada banyak kesalahan yg membanjiri fic ini **

**Arigatou gozaimatsu minna-san.. reader-san..**

Bekasi, 14 oktober 2013 (h-1 idul adha)

15.36

1.785


	3. chapter 3: pilihan

"Special Memories of a Week"

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and friendship

Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~

Review ya,, ;)

* * *

"A-ano Sasuke. Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Karin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu. Kukira kau ingin bertanya yang serius" jawab Sasuke seolah tak peduli.

"jawab aku Sasuke. Aku serius bertanya.." Sakura agak kesal karena Sasuke menganggap ini sepele.

"jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Sakura. Seperti dipermainkan Sakurapun berlari menuju kelasnya karena jengkel atas perlakuan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke tidak mengejar Sakura dia hanya melihat punggung Sakura menjauh darinya dan masuk kekelasnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga bingung harus menjawab apa

Tanpa disadari Sasuke maupun Sakura. Ternyata Ino sudah datang kesekolah dan memperhatikan mereka. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Tapi kenapa di lari kekelas begitu saja. Akhirnya, Ino pun menghampiri Sasuke yag sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Ino

" hn." Jawab Sasuke super singkat

"dasar pangeran es. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Ino mengindimidasi.

Sasuke hanya melirik Ino. Lalu menarik tangan Ino agar mengikutinya.

"ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Ino ke taman belakang Sekolah. Lalu melepas tangannya dari tangan Ino. Lalu bersandar pada sebuah tembok.

"tidak bisakah kau tidak kasar terhadap perempuan hah?" Ino kesal atas perlakuan Sasuke tadi yang menarik tangannya tiba - tiba lalu membawanya kesini. Ino tidak suka tempat ini karena terlalu sepi, dan Ino tidak suka keadaan sepi.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Tolong jawab dengan jujur." Ucapan Sasuke yang bisa disebut perintah itu.

"baiklah..." Ino pun pasrah.

"kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Sakura belakangan ini?" tanya Sasuke

" kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja bertanya pada Sakura?" sebenarnya Ino tau apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, tapi dia juga tidak akan langsung memberi tahu pada Uchiha yang satu ini.

"..."

" sebelum ku jawab aku ingin bertanya satu hal terlebih dahulu. Ada hubungan khususkah kau dengan Karin?"

"cih.." Sasuke membuang muka seperti tidak suka ditanya begitu. Dipagi hari dia sudah mendapat 2 pertanyaan yang sama dan sama sama dari perempuan.

" pertanyaanmu sama saja dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan Sakura?"

" hah? Ada apa dengan aku dan Sakura? Hheeyy... seharusnya aku bertanya ada apa denganmu dan si merah berkaca mata tersebut hah? Dan lagi ada masalah apa kau dengan Sakura? " pertanyaan terakhir Ino sebenarnya dia punya jawabannya, tapi dia Ingin mendengar jawaban dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

" ohh aku baru sadar. Tadi Sakura lari karena dia habis bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau jawab apa heh? Jangan sekali sekali kau menyakiti sahabatku." Celutuk Ino

"aku lebih lama bersahabat dengannya." Bela Sasuke

"tapi aku lebih tau tentang perasaan Sakura sebagai sesama perempuan. Kau memang tidak peka Sasuke." setelah berucap itu Ino langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di taman belakang. Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri kenapa Ino menyebutnya tidak peka. Apa yang salah dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas -

" ohayou Sakura.." sapa Ino.

"ohayou Ino.." balas Sakura tapi seperti tidak ada semangat dalam diri Sakura.

" heyyy Sakura... kau kenapa? " tanya Ino heran

"aku tidak apa Ino..." jawab Sakura meyakin kan sahabatnya tersebut.

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sakura... ceritakanlahh.."

" tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Sasuke tentang hubungannya dengan gadis itu, dan dia malah menjawab ' jawaban apa yang kau inginkan' aku kesal Ino."

" ternyata bukan rambutnya saja seperti ayam.. ternyata oaknya juga.. mungkin aku bisa membantu mu Sakura?" Ino berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"terimakasih.. tapi tidak perlu Ino. Lagi pula aku rela rela saja kalau Sasuke jadian dengan Karin. " Sakura tersenyum pada Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum getir. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan berucap seperti itu. Sungguh mulia pemikiran Sakura. Ino berpikir mungkin dia tidak akan bisa sesabar Sakura. Merelakan orang yang dicintainya bersama gadis lain.

" Sakura.. kau harus selesaikan ini pada Sasuke oke."

Sakura menggeleng. " sudah lah Ino, biarkan saja aku merelakan Sasuke-kun bersama Karin. Jangan sampai Sasuke-kun tau kalau aku mencintainya... aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Sasuke-kun. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat seorang perempuan menangis gara gara lelaki, apalagi laki laki itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. " kemudian Sakura tersenyum kepada Ino.

" Ino.. bel masuk masih limabelas menit lagi... antar aku kekantin yukk.. aku ingin roti melon." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan omongannya dengan Ino. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Ino.

"dasar. Kebiasaan sekali kau tidak sarapan." Ino menjawab sambil bergurau dengan Sakura dia tahu perasaan Sakura saat ini. Pasti dia juga ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sungguh... Ino kagum dengan Sakura.

"hahaha... cepatlah.. nanti kita malah telat masuk kelas lagi." Sakura berjalan mendahului Ino sambil bersenandung ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV-

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, aku ingin bertanya langsung tapi dia terlihat agak menghindar dariku. Cihh... lama sekali si pirang panjang itu. Sebelum pulang sekolah tadi aku sudah memberitahunya agar datang ke cafe ini tepat waktu, sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku menunggu disini seperti orang bodoh. Sial!

"Sasuke..." akhirnya dia datang juga.

"maaf aku terlambat Sasuke. Ada urusan dengan Sai tadi." Heh. Kukira ada urusan penting ternyata kencan.

" hn, kau mau minum apa?" aku bertanya kasihan juga melihat dia kelelahan habis berlari. Dasar.

" ummhh.. chocolate milk saja. Arigato"

Segera kupanggil pelayan dan memesan chocolate milk dan capucino. Aku tidak ingin langsung membicarakan soal Sakura, Ino sedang kelelahan pasti jawabanya sama seperti tadi pagi.

" ummhhh Sasuke. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ino.

"nanti saja sampai kau tidak kelelahan seperti itu."

"hehehhe... gomen Sasuke, tadi aku buru-buru jadi langsung berlari kesini,"

"hn"

"..." akhirnya pesanan kami datang. Ino langsung meminumnya seperti orang kehausan. Dasar.

"baiklah.. sekarang ceritakan. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" to the point langsung aku tanya dia.

" kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan Sakura?"

"..."

"baiklah baiklahh... kau tahukan tadi Sakura bertanya apa? Sakura bertanya begitu karena kemarin Karin memergokinya dan menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Lalu Sakura bercerita kepadaku kalau hari senin kemarin Karin menangis dengan dia bilang itu karena kau memainkan perasaannya..." what the hell .. siapa yang mempermainkan perasaannya?

"Sakura bingung kenapa dia merasa tidak rela kalau Karin menyukai mu. Dia bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri kepadamu Sasuke.. dan tadi dia bilang ..."

Ino menggantungkan kata katanya.. ugh sungguh aku tidak suka hal ini

"cepatlah Ino" gerutuku kesal.

"Sakura rela apabila kau dan Karin benar benar menjalin hubungan khusus. Dia tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis apalagi karena lelaki terlebih lelaki itu kau. "

Aku tercekat dengan perkataan Ino. Sebenarnya ada apadengan Sakura. _ (-isshh sumpah Sasuke masa ga peka peka jadi cowo apaan dih – author aja kesel.. maaf ya readers-)_

"apa Sakura memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat kepadaku?" terus terang aku bertanya pada Ino dia mungkin tahu jawabannya.

"ya ampun Sasuke masa kau tidak sadar sadar sihh.. buat apa seorang perempuan susah susah pagi pagi memasak hanya untuk membawakan seorang lelaki bekal kalau tidak ada sebab khusus."

Dasar Sakura. Aku tersenyum dalam hati dan aku teringat saat kemarin Sakura membawakanku bekal.

"Sasuke. Sepertinya kau harus memilih. Antara Sakura dan Karin. Meski Sakura bilang dia merelakanmu tapi jangan anggap masalahnya jadi mudah. Sakura juga pasti punya perasaan Sasuke. Kau juga menyukai Sakura kan ? setidaknya jangan menyakitinya. "

"aku menyukai keduanya." Ino terlihat terkejut. aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri, aku menyukai keduanya. Meski aku tau ini tidak baik tapi perasaan itu muncul seketika.

"a-apa? Hahh terserahlah Sasuke, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mu kalau sesuat terjadi pada Sakura."

"hn"

"sudah jam delapan malam aku harus pulang Sasuke. Sai sudah menjemputku di parkiran. Jaa-nee." Ino pamit aku jadi bingung sendiri aku hanya melihat segelas capucino panas di genggamanku. Aku memang menyukai Karin dia baik dan sangat feminim seperti Hinata. Tapi disisi lain Sakura yang selalu ada disampingku dan sangat perhatian kami juga sudah kenal sejak kecil begitupun orang tua kami. Dan Sakuralah satu satunya orang selain ibuku yang mengerti diriku. Sudah malam. Kuputuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat mungkin besok aku akan menyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV-

Hari ini hari kamis, tidak ada jam tambahan bagi siswa kelas XI di Konoha High School. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk memilih siapa di antara mereka. Dan setelah sebelumnya telah mengirim pesan pada Karin, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang musik. Tempat perjanjiannya dengan Karin beberapa menit lalu.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Karinpun datang dan Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan musik tersebut.

Tanpa disadari Sakura menuju ruang musik tersebut. Sakura diminta Anko-sensei menaruh beberapa map di ruang musik tersebut. Saat mengggeser pintu tersebut Sakura langsung menaruh map tersebut di meja samping pintu. Saat akan berbalik pulang Sakura melihat Sasuke memegang pundak Karin dengan kedua tangannya sambil berbisara dengan nada serius.

"_jadi bagaimana Karin?" tanya Sasuke_

"_baiklah Sasuke-kun.. arigato" jawab Karin lalu memeluk Sasuke_

Seketika cairan bening meluncur bebas dari kelopak mata Sakura. Meski tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kata kata itu seakan menusuk hatinya dengan ribuan pisau yang tajam. Sakura langsung keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan cairan bening yang terus menetes dari kelopak mata emraldnya.

Sasuke kaget tiba tiba Karin memeluknya dan parahnya lagi dia melihat Sakura mematung melihat kejadian ini. Meski dihalangi grand piano yang besar tapi Sasuke bisa mengenali Sakura dari rambutnya. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung melepas pelukan Karin dan berpamitan lalu mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV –

Perasaanku sangat hancur. Sasuke telah memecahkan hatiku menjadi beribu ribu keping bahkan menjadi debu tak terlihat. Aku tidak dapat membendung air mataku lagi.. semua kubiarkan mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku cepat cepat menuju kelas tepatnya menuju Ino. Aku butuh sandaran...

"Ino... " aku datang dan langsung memeluk Ino tak peduli dengan pandangan anak anak yg meliatku heran. Toh hanya ada 4 anak dikelas yang sedang piket.

" Sakura kau kenapa?" Ino mengeretku pergi keluar kelas dan menuju taman disamping kantin sekolah.

"hiks... hikss... Ino..."

"ada apa Sakura? Sasuke ya?" aku mengangguk Ino memang mengerti perasaanku.

" saat aku menaruh map yang tadi dititipkan Anko-sensei ke ruang musik ternyata ada Karin dan Sasuke... aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi terakhir yang kulihat Karin memeluk Sas-suke... aku memang sudah merelakan mereka bersama.. tapi entah kenapa saat melihat mereka berdua rasanya sakit sekali disini..." aku meremas seragam didepan dadaku, memang benar rasanya sakit sekali disini Ino terdiam mendengar ceritaku. Air mataku ingin jatuh kembali. Aku berusaha menggigit bibir bawahku agar cairan itu tidak keluar. Tetapi tetap saja air mataku mengalir kembali.

"Sakura.." suara itu... suara yang sangat ku kenal... suara baritone khas milik **Sasuke Uchiha. **Aku kembali menangis deras mendengar suara itu. _Kami-sama.._ kuatkan aku. Sebelum Sasuke mendekatiku aku langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah tidak peduli dengan teriakan Ino maupun Sasuke yang memangil manggil nama ku.

_Greepp- _ aku merasa ada yang menahan tangan kananku. Tangan dingin yang besar. Aku tahu ini tangan siapa. Tapi aku takut menghadapnya. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggamanya tapi rasanya sia-sia. Kekuatas Sasuke memang lebih besar dariku yang notabenenya adalah seorang perempuan.

_Srekkk- _Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang hangat perlukan yang mengingatkanku tentang kejadian di ruang musik tadi. Dan air mataku pun mengalir kembali.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya seolah meredam tangisan dan sesegukanku. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun nihil. Sasuke semankin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"jangan pergi. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu?" Sasuke berbisik ditelingaku. Kata-katanya... seolah membalikan kata kata yang pernah ku ucapkan padanya...

"Sakura... aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3 update... cepetkan... hahayyy kilat update euyyy... aku ngetik malem malem.. sepertinya banyak misstypo dehh... maaf ya reader.. kalau kesal lempar daging kurban boleh kok.. asa jangan batu #jlebbb..

Oiya disini Karin menjadi seorang yg feminim dan ga jahat. Dan Sasuke bukan orang yang perfect perfect amat gitu lahh hehe,...

Kirakira apa yang aka diucapkan Sasuke ya? Penasan lagi dongg.. nanti aku kilatin updatenya :D sip sip sipp (y)

Arigato untuk semua reader, dan yang sudah meriview fic ini. Suatu anugrah bagi saya mendapat review itu... *terharu*

READERS.. VISITOR...JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW AND FAVORITE NYA,... hehehehhe ** makasih ya semuanya.. aku bahagia..

Bekasi, 14 oktober 2013 H-1 idul adha lohh..

21.07


	4. Chapter 4 : Jawaban

"Special Memories of a Week"

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and friendship

Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~

Review ya,, ;)

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

Masih lima menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Aku ingin bertemu Sakura tepatnya—meminta maaf—cih, kalau dia bukan orang special tidak akan ada kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutku.

Hm, bangku Sakura kosong. Hanya ada Ino yang duduk dibangkunya. Untuk memastikan aku akan bertanya pada Ino saja.

" Sakura tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Tidak, dia Sakit."

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Ino malah berbalik bertanya.

"Tidak. Sejak kapan?"

" Kemarin."

Argghh.. kenapa Sakura tidak bilang kalau dia sakit. Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai. Tidak ada yang aku ingin lakukan saat ini. Hanya Sakura yang ada diotakku sekarang. Aku menyesali diriku sendiri karena kejadian kemarin...

-_**flashback-**_

_Dimana Sakura. Cepat sekali dia .. . Akhirnya aku menemukan Sakura yang sedang bersama Ino, Sakura terlihat sedang menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua matanya sedangkan Ino sedang mengelus punggung Sakura. Sakura menangis bahunya bergetar. Langsung saja aku berlari ke arah Ino dan Sakura. _

_Cih. Sakura benar sedang menangis. Sial!_

"_Sakura..." aku memanggilnya dan dia terkejut dan malah pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Apa apan sih Sakura ini._

_-grep-_

_Kupegang saja tangannya agar tidak lari lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semua ini pada Sakura. Aku tau dia melihatku saat diruang musik tadi dengan ini salah lihat Sakura hanya diam tidak ada respon dari Sakura. _

_-sreekk- aku tak tahan melihat Sakura menangis dan penyebabnya adalah aku. Kupaksa dia agar mendekat kepadaku dan memeluknya. Sakura meronta tapi aku tidak akan melepasnya lagi dan malah semakin merekatkannya ketubuhku dan menahan kepalanya di dadaku, berusaha meredam tangisannya._

"_jangan pergi. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu?" aku berbisik di telinganya. _

"_Sakura... aku..." glek. Sulit sekali mengatakan hal ini. Lidah ku serasa kaku._

_-plakk... aku merakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipiku dengan tidak lembut. Ternyata Sakura menamparku. Dan melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. _

"_Aku kecewa padamu!" Teriak Sakura padaku lalu berlari keluar. Aku hanya terdiam disana. Entah kenapa kakiku serasa sulit digerakkan dan tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku melihat Sakura pergi. Aku terpaku pada kata kata Sakura. Dia kecewa padaku. Padahal aku belum menjelaskan semua pada Sakura. Sial._

_**-end flashback-**_

Hn, setelah lama berpikir pikir. Aku punya satu tekad, aku akan menjenguk Sakura malam ini dan menjelaskan semua sampai tuntas. menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini dan menjalankan hari hari ku tampa beban rumit seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura POV-

Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali dan suhu badanku diatas batas normal. Kaa-sanpun melarangku masuk sekolah tadi. Yasudahlah, lagi pula sepertinya itu bukan hal buruk, dari pada harus sekolah dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, lebih baik dirumah saja. Tapi bosan juga kalau hanya tidur tiduran saja dikasur. Aku teringat kejadian kemarin. Apa aku salah kalau kemarin aku langsung kabur dan pulang tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk bicara. Aku memang kecewa padanya. Tidak kusangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu pada ku. Semua kenangan indah yang tercipta sejak kami bertemu tiba tiba terbakar dengan kejadian diruang musik kemarin. Sebenarnya ini bukan semua salah Sasuke tapi aku juga bingung aku terlanjur pergi duluan kemarin. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin pusing pusing memikirkan hal ini. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku ingin tidur saja.

.

.

.

tok –tok-tok

ennnngggghhh- siapa yang mengganggu tidurku.

"Sakura.. ini kaa-san" oh ternyata Kaa-san. Biarkan lahh badanku lemas sekali kepalaku juga masih pusing.

-ceklek- sepertinya Kaa-san membuka pintu kamarku. Aku pun menoleh. betapa tekejutnya diriku melihat orang dibelakang Kaa-san. Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa dia kemari aku tidak suka.

" Ada Sasuke, Sakura... Kaa-san tinggal ya." Aku juga sudah tau kalau ada Sasuke. Tapi untuk apa dia datang aku ingin keluar kamar saja. Kaa-san pun keluar kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

Aku malas sekali meladeni Sasuke. Akupun berbalik memunggunginya lalu menarik selimut sampai sebatas pipi. Berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

"Sakura.. " Sasuke memanggilku. Aku hanya diam. Malas untuk menjawab

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku mengganggu ya?" sangat mengganggu Sasuke,pikirku dalam hati.

" Sakura?" aku merasakan ada yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurku. Arhhgg itu pasti Sasuke. Mau apa sih dia.

Aku pun menengok ke arahnyadan membuka selimutku seatas perut. Lalu berpindah posisi menjadi duduk. Ya.. walaupun aku kesal dengan Sasuke tapi aku tidak boleh berperilaku tidak sopan begini. Kalau Kasa-san tau, aku pasti dapat omelannya panjang lebar darinya.

"Sakura... aku... minta maaf" what? Sasuke minta maaf. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata maaf dari nya. Aku tidak tega dengan Sasuke, lalu akupun menatapnya.

" Tidak apa Sasuke." Jawabku singkat.

"Sakura.." dia memanggilku lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV-

"Sakura... dengarkan aku." Sasuke lalu menyibak sebagian poni Sakura ke belakang telinganya. Dan menatap Sakura lekat lekat.

"Kau salah paham Sakura. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Karin. Dan soal kemarin di ruang musik itu. Aku sedang menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Karin."

"A-aku tidak mengerti Sasuke. Apa maksudmu?" jawab Sakura

"Aku menyelesaikan masalahku. E-ehh aku memang menyukainya tapi aku tidak ingin menjalankan hubungan apapun dengan Karin."

-_tess—_Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga menyukai Karin. Sakura merasa ada yang megores hatinya lagi. Ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pikir Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangispun langsung menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura dan kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku belum selesai dengan kata kataku."

"A-aku.. " Sakura tidak kuasa melanjutkan kata katanya. Hatinya begitu sakit.

" kemarin..."

.

.

.

-_**flashback-**_

"_Karin..."_

"_Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" _

"_Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke to the piont_

"_eh- eng... i-iya Sasuke-kun." Jawab Karin sambil memalingkan mukanya. Ia takut Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang memerah._

"_..."_

"_Aku tau maksudmu Sasuke-kun. Tidak apa. Aku tidak marah padamu kalau kau memilih Sakura." Karin tersenyum pada Sasuke._

" _Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke. Dia heran kenapa Karin mengetahui masalahnya._

_Karin mengangguk. " ya.. aku tau. Sudahlah Sasuke jangan memikirkan aku. Kalau kau mencintai Sakura.. kejarlah.." ucap Karin seolah meyakinkan Sasuke atas jawabannya._

" _Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Entah bayangan atau bukan. Tapi ia melihat Sakura sedang menaruh map di meja dekat pintu. Sasuke lebih melebarkan matanya lagi memastikan yang dilihatnya benar Sakura atau tidak. _

_-greep- Sasuke tersentak. Karin memeluknya. _

"_Gomen Sasuke. Tapi ini permintaan terakhirku. Memelukmu." Bisik Karin_

_Sasuke kembali melihat kearah pintu. Dia melihat Sakura menatap kearahnya dan sedetik kemudian Sakura lari keluar ruang tersebut._

" _Karin cukup. Aku pergi." Sasuke langsung melepaskan diri dari Karin dan berlari mengejar Sakura._

-_**end flasback-**_

" Begitulah ceritanya Sakura.." Sasuke menceritakan kembali kejadian sebenarnya saat diruang musik kemarin.

Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke. Lalu menatapnya seolah mencari kebenaran dari kata kata Sasuke tadi.

" Jadi?" tanya Sakura

" Hn. Tentu aku memilihmu Cherry." Sakura senang mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama panggilan kecilnya. Tapi Sakura masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Jadi? "

" Maksudmu? " Sakura binggung

" Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku untuk sementara." Sasuke menatap dalam dalam diri Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dengan kata kata Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya kalau Sasuke menginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi apa maksud kata sementara itu? Sakura berpikir, dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menjadi kekasih Sasuke bahkan lebih. Tapi Sakura takut Sasuke mempermainkannya.

"Se-mentara?" Sakura bertanya maksud dari kata tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Hn, hanya sementara saja."

"A-aku... tidak tau Sasuke-kun..."

_-grepp. _ Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali lebih erat.

"Hanya sementara Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau hanya menjadi kekasihku saja Sakura. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, tunanganku, lalu... istriku." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura tidak dapat berbicara apa apa mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Lalu Sakura melepas pelukannya. Tangannya tergerak menuju pipi Sasuke. Lalu menangkunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasukepun memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang ada dipipinya lalu menurunkannya dan merapatkan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya didepan mereka dengan saling berpegangan. Tangan Sakura hangat, terlihat Sekali kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Aku mau Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mantap.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

" eh—ee..." Sakura malu sekali mengucapkannya. Mukanya pun memerah dalam pucat, membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mengerjainya.

"Kau mau apa Sakura? Aku kan tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak bilang." Ucap Sasuke pura- pura tidak tahu.

"Hm... a-aku mau menjadi apa ya-yang kau bilang tadi." Sakura menelan ludahnya dalam dalam.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Wajah pucat Sakura semakin memerah.

"Jangan mempermainkanku Sasuke!" geram Sakura. Sakura tidak suka dikerjai dengan yang seperti ini.

"Siapa yang mengerjaimu Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya." Jawab Sasuke polos.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"A-aku.. mau jadi kekasihmu Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan susah payah. Dia mau sekali untuk jujur.

" Hanya kekasih?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Menjadi tunanganmu juga.. –nanti."

"Sebatas itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Niat sekali Sasuke mengerjai Sakura.

"Dan.." Sakura meneguk salivanya dalam dalam.

"Dan.." Sasuke mengulangi kembali kata kata Sakura.

"- istrimu kalau sudah saatnya." Jawab Sakura sambil menutup muka dengan bantal merah kesayangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. Lalu membuang bantal yang ada didepan muka Sakura lau—_cupp—Sasuke mencium kening Sakura._ Lalu duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidur Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Sakura masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru dilakukan Sasuke, rasanya ingin berteriak sepuas puasnya dilangit.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih diam tidak bergerak.

-tok tok tok- ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, kemudian masuk seorang wanita paruh baya membawa nampan berisi makanan dan susu.

"Dari tadi siang kau belum makan Sakura. Tidur saja kerjaanmu. Makan ini dulu ya lalu minum obatmu." Kaa-san tersenyum pada kedanya sambil menaruh nampannya di meja samping tempat tidur Sakura lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke, dia melihat Sasuke memandangnya tajam. Takut takut Sakurapun menggambil buburnya. Namun tangannya dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi siang eh?" tanya Sasuke mengintrogasi.

"Hehe.. habis kepalaku pusing Sasuke-kun jadi aku tidur saja."

"Ini sudah jam tujuh malam Sakura... nakal sekali kau belum makan dari tadi siang."

"..." Sakura hanya diam mendapatkan omelan dari laki laki yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu mengambil buburnya dan menaruhnya diatas paha yang dibalut selimut tebal. Dan mulai menyendok bubur tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

" a-awh." Sakura kaget merasakan panas dari buburnya. Sasukepun menatap tajam dirinya seorah berkata '_hati-hati Sakura'. _Sasuke agak kesal dengan Sakura karena tidak hati-hati. Diapun mengambil mangkuk bubur Sakura dan sendoknya. Lalu dengan sabar meniup niup bubur tersebut agar panasnya hilang.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Sasuke-kun." Bela Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menyodorkan sendoknya kedepan mulut Sakura.

Sakurapun hendak mengambil gagang sendoknya dengan hati hati seolah ingin makan sendiri. Namun Sasuke malah menjauhkan sendoknya dari tangan Sakura.

"Jangan keras kapala Sakura. Diam dan jadi anak yang manis." Ucap Sasuke kembali menyodorkan sendok didepan mulut Sakura. Akhirnya Sakurapun membuka mulutnya walau tampak ragu.

Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Sakura mengunyah yang menurutnya sangat lelet padahal yang ia makan adalah bubur. Lalu menyuapinya kembali sampai mangkok buburnya kosong tak bersisa dan memberi Sakura segelas susu coklatnya lalu menyuruh Sakura meminum obatnya. Setelah semua selesai, Sasuke menyusun beberapa bantal di kepala kasur Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura bersender.

" Sasuke-kun.. arigatou.." ucap Sakura tiba tiba. Sasukepun hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sakura pelan.

" Aku ingin sekolah besok. Bosan sekali seharian hanya dikamar saja." Celutuk Sakura

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu sampai kau benar benar sembuh Sakura." Nasehat Sasuke.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

" Besok ada turnament basket di Kiri. Aku akan ikut kesana."

"Benarkah Sasuke-kun." Sakura nampak sedih. Dia kurang suka kalau Sasuke main basket, karena jadi banyak perempuan nakal yang melihat Sasuke sambil berteriak teriak tidak jelas.

"Hn, karena itu sebaiknya kau dirumah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Sasuke." Bela Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah.. sekarang kau tidur. Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat."

"Sakurapun mencari posisi tidurnya yang nyaman." Lalu menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke... arigatou untuk semuanya."

"Sama-sama Sakura. Tidurlah. Dan mimpi indah." Sasuke pun mencium kembali kening Sakura sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Lalu memekan saklaar lampu kamar Sakura dan keluar dari kamar tesebut.

-Sakura POV-

_Kami-sama..._ aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Dari dulu aku sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya sakit. Tapi kali ini. Aku menikmati sakitku hihihi.,,... aku masih tidak menyangka sekarang aku dan Sasuke-kun adalah sepasang kekasih. Ya.. walau tidak seromantis romeo and juliet, tapi itu cukup untukku. Arigatou...

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4 update... lebih panjang. Hihihi... ini masih berlanjut loh kawan.. masih ada beberapa konflik lagi yang WoW... wkwkkw

Makasih ya untuk semua yang sudah baca dan review favorite and follow this story.

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek.. banyak typo and ga nyambung.. eyd ga jelas dan lain sebagainya..

Arigatou.. ^^

Bye bye..

Bekasi, 16 oktober 2013

21:21


End file.
